


Technology

by Ulalume



Series: Major Grys [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulalume/pseuds/Ulalume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day in the lives of Grys and Aric Jorgan. Also, datapads hold a lot of information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technology

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a response to [SWTORWrites Prompt 6: Technology](http://swtorwrite.tumblr.com/post/29902503458/prompt-6-tech).
> 
> Female Trooper/Aric Jorgan. No spoilers. Well, none unless you have no clue about the romance arcs.

Grys read the articles and saved the information into her datapad, then promptly forgot about them. It was just a reminder to herself to do more research.  
  
Months later, they were working their way through dense underbrush, tracking a target, when she fell into a trench, landing flat on her back. The air rushed out of her, and she could feel herself struggling to breathe, eyes staring wide at the cloudless sky.  
  
She felt the thump as Aric jumped down into the trench after her, his hands checking for injuries, his body blocking her view of the sky. Was he saying something? She couldn’t hear it. He seemed worried. She reached up to tell him to help her, but the words didn’t come, and she felt panic beginning to creep in at the edges.  
  
“Are you hurt?” Aric was nearly shouting, watching her distress. He didn’t want to move her until he was certain she hadn’t broken anything major. “Can you move?”  
  
Grys just batted at his chest and silently mouthed something. He didn’t know what she was trying to tell him. He heard “Don’t move her!” from above and clenched his jaw to stifle his angry reaction. Elara was only trying to help.  
  
Aric had just put his hands on either side of her neck to check again for injury, so he felt her body suddenly relax from the shock. Grys began to suck in shuddering gulps of air, curled up on her side, coughing and dry-heaving into the dirt. He leaned closer and gently felt her back, checking her spine and neck. When he reached the back of her head, his hands came away bloody. Further inspection showed a small gash on the back of her head, but nothing serious. He exhaled with relief.  
  
“I don’t think it’s serious, but I need a medpac” he yelled up, receiving one immediately from Elara. He then turned his attention back to his wife and administered the medicine.

“Thanks, babe” she gave him a shaky grin, which he returned. “That was unexpected,” laughter dissolved into another coughing fit. When she calmed down again, he brushed the dirt and hair from her face and whispered “Don’t do that again. You scared the stars out of me.”

Her crew returned to base and left her to the medics while they prepared to complete the mission. Before he left, Aric took her hand and solemnly said “I have some bad news.”

She watched him warily, wondering if the doctors had told him something about her injuries. He shook his head sadly. “Your beloved Matilda is broken.” He showed her the datapad with its spiderwebbed duraglas and cracked case.

She traced her pointer over a crazed line and frowned. “Poor Matilda.” She had a bad habit of giving old-lady names to all of her tech. “Now what am I going to do while waiting for you slackers to finish the job? I was working on beating your high score!” She stuck her tongue out at him. He grinned and leaned in for a kiss.

“The slackers will be back soon. And I’ll get you a new datapad, so think of a new name.”  
  
A week later, when they returned to Coruscant, he presented her with a new, sleek datapad, the very model she had been eyeing for the past year. He’d even remembered that she’d wanted a non-standard color. “I was able to save the data and transferred it to your new one. Try not to land on it next time,” he laughed as she wrapped her arms around him in thanks.  
  
Grys sat down and thumbed the ‘pad on to arrange the interface to suit her, then stopped, looking at the open document on the screen, then back at him, questioning.  
  
“When I transferred the data, I found that folder,” he explained. He sat down next to her and took one of her hands in his. “I’m perfectly fine with adoption, but I’m also willing to explore the genetic biotech route, if that’s what you want.” He smiled. “The point is, I want a family with you, whether our children are genetically ours or not.”  
  
Grys couldn’t speak for a moment, then crawled into his lap and kissed him. “I know it doesn’t work this way, but I can’t help hoping we’ll have the most adorable blue-furred, red-eyed kids in the whole galaxy.” She kissed him again. “But it doesn’t matter if they’re Cathar or Chiss or Human or whatever. They’ll be ours.” She snuggled up against him.  
  
“I’m going to name her Eulalie.”  
  
“What, our first daughter?” He looked slightly concerned.  
  
“No, silly. The datapad.”

  
21.08.2012


End file.
